Interior shutters on windows, doors and other architectural openings are used for purposes that are both functional and aesthetic. A shutter can provide effective, adjustable light control and a pleasing appearance that enhances room decor.
A known shutter panel construction includes a pair of opposed stiles connected to a pair of opposed rails, the stiles and rails together defining an interior region in which adjustable louvers are mounted. The stiles are vertical components along opposite sides of the shutter panel, and the rails are horizontal components along the top and bottom of the shutter panel. It is known to butt-end join the horizontal rails to the interior edges of the vertical stiles. For a strong connection, mortise and tenon joints can be used. A disadvantage of known stile and rail constructions for window shutters is that a raw end surface of each vertical stile is exposed along the top edge surface and the bottom edge surface of the shutter panel. Frequently, the open end grain of the stiles exposed along the top and bottom edges of the shutter panel will not stain or otherwise surface finish in the same way as other areas of the stiles or rails. The exposed end grain can be unappealing aesthetically. Further, because cut ends or other machined surfaces are exposed in the completed shutter panel, it is necessary to stain and finish wood shutters or paint MDF shutters after the shutter panel is assembled. This often requires manually intensive processes rather than automated processes for finish application.
It is known to use a given number of louvers overlapping one another by fixed dimensions for a range of shutter sizes, and to adjust the height of a shutter panel by reducing the width of the rail pieces at the top and bottom of the shutter. With known panel frame construction, an unbalanced appearance can be a problem. Vertical frame members are not as wide as horizontal members, and the top and bottom members can vary in width from panel to panel.
To install a shutter, it is known further to mount one or more shutter panel in a mounting structure, such as a frame completely surrounding the shutter, or at least an edge mounting board. The panel or panels are connected to the mounting structure by hinges. The mounting structure is connected in a fixed position to the window jamb or other structure of the architectural opening in which the shutter is installed. The mounting structure is relatively immovably positioned, and the shutter panels secured thereto by hinges can be pivoted on the hinges toward and away from the architectural opening over which the shutter is positioned.
Procedures for mounting a shutter as described above have been used extensively and provide acceptable results in many situations; however, the design is not optimal for several reasons. For inexperienced individuals, measuring for the proper size of shutter can be difficult, allowing for tolerances of the separate independent structures, including the mounting frame and shutter panels. Assembling the complete shutter structure can be difficult, to maintain squareness of the frame, the panel and the panel within the frame. The completed assembly can be difficult to install correctly. Even when properly sized and installed, the mounting structure of a frame or board along at least the hinged side of the shutter effectively reduces the size of the window or other opening due to the fixed components secured to the opening. The fixed components block a portion of the opening, whether the shutter is opened or closed. Accordingly, the operation of a tilt in window may be compromised due to the mounting board or mounting frame obstructing window operation. Further, the known mounting arrangement can result in an installation incapable of opening through an angle greater than 90 degrees. For these reasons and more, the usefulness of known shutters is less than optimal.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved shutter construction, to improve appearance and/or functionality while facilitating efficient manufacture, assembly and/or installation.